Spirits of the Past
by Eternal Ecstasies
Summary: Father Kronos seeks the help of the Guardians to stop this impeding "doom". When Jack is asked to travel back in time and bring back three spirits who were lost in time, can he come back with them? Will they fight back or will they willingly follow him to his own time? Rated M for mature content and scenes. -Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida-


**A/N:** Hey all! Well this has been a long time in the making. I have been thoroughly obsessed with these four and have finally written my story. A few things you need to know:

-I am so sorry to everyone who is waiting for me to update my other stories. I am so bad at updating but I am really crunching down now so please just give me another day or so.

-If you have not watched the movies (Tangled, Brave, ROTG, HTTYD) then you may want to before reading this. This is my version of the endings to the movies (except for HTTYD because I have set it when Hiccup is about 18, so it would be my version of the next one...if the next one came out ANY TIME SOON! Can you tell I am impatient with Dreamworks? As we all are!) But yeah, I follow their behavior based on the movies so there will be instances where I mention things from the movies so watch it if you have not yet.

-I still have not decided 100% on Jackunzel, Mericup, Hiccunzel, or Jarida. Maybe someone can help with that? (Unfortunately I will not be doing, is it Jackcup? I don't know the pairing name for the two. This story does not call for it, and I honestly am not a huge fan of that pairing. But that is just me.)

So that is it and I really hope you enjoy, and comments and critiques would be immensely appreciated

Oh and thank you very much for **_pine193_ **for reading this before hand! She is awesome and you guys should check out her stories! Awesome stories!

_**(I DO NOT OWN NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. DREAMWORKS PIXAR AND DISNEY OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR RECREATIONAL PURPOSES ONLY)**_

* * *

"Rapunzel! I never thought I would…" Eugene jumped through the window as he looked up to find Rapunzel chained, her mouth gagged with a rag, struggling for any chance to free herself. In that brief moment a knife swung behind him, impaling his side, sending blood gushing out of his wound, enveloping the blade. The woman drew out the weapon from Eugene's body, watching as the man fell to the ground, clutching at his wound, trying to prevent more blood from spilling, his eyes barely able to open from the pain. He heard Rapunzel's muffled voice in the background and opened his eyes slightly watching her struggle to get loose as she attempted to get up and get to Eugene, with no avail. She was stuck, no way of getting to the injured man. Mother Gothel, the woman behind the blade, dropped the blood drenched knife to the ground near Eugene's feet and walked slowly towards Rapunzel.

"Do you see what you made me do? Now our secret will die with him," She smirked, reaching over to Rapunzel, grabbing her by the chains and forcefully pulling her towards the hidden stairs beneath the floor. "Come on Rapunzel, stop fighting me!" Mother Gothel screamed, yanking Rapunzel harder, causing the chains to dig in to her wrists. Rapunzel fought, struggled with all her might to get away from the woman. Tears began to flow from her eyes thinking about Eugene dying as she continued to match her strength with the woman, not allowing the woman to drag her any farther.

A moment of hesitation from the woman gave Rapunzel the perfect opportunity. The chains became slack for a brief instance and Rapunzel acted. With one swift motion she yanked at the chains, pulling Gothel with it, dropping her to the ground and Rapunzel was sent sliding backwards towards Eugene.

She squirmed her way towards the knife, her arms still bound, but her legs free. She crawled swiftly to the weapon and fell on her back, capturing the knife in her hands.

Mother Gothel stood up and glared at Rapunzel. She had a look of disgust and annoyance plastered all over her face as her eyes narrowed in fury.

"Now, now you ungrateful child. You will listen to me and stop struggling," She approached Rapunzel quickly, not realizing that the knife was no longer on the ground. Rapunzel stood on her feet and with one hasty move she spun around and impaled Gothel on the knife. Gothel let out a gaging noise as she looked at the blade pierced through her abdomen. Her eyes filled with pain and rage as she thrust her body at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel lost her footing and was sent flying forwards with Gothel right behind her. They both hit the ledge of the window, Rapunzel falling head first and Gothel twisting in the air, falling a few feet to Rapunzel's right, her back towards the ground.

Gothel hit the ground first, the cloak dispersing against the ground, her body colliding with the ground, a loud thud echoing through the gorge. Rapunzel looked on in fear and desperation as she plummeted down just as quickly, watching the ground approach her with great speed.

A single tear drop fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes and tucked her head in slightly towards her chest, her body tilting to its side, bracing for the impact, her hair falling with her.

* * *

"Dad!" Hiccup screamed as he watched his father on the back of Thornado, surrounded by dragon riders, their faces concealed behind wooden masks, but their eyes as visible as the sun. Eyes of barbarians, of killers glared at the chief, the dragons they were riding almost hovering in the air, steady and ready to strike.

Stoic had no way of escape. They surrounded him on every turn. Thornado turned and twisted, trying to locate an exit, but none was reachable.

The rest of Berk's finest dragon riders were trying to subdue the enemy, keep them at bay from reaching the village, destroying their home. Among the protectors were Astrid and Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout, all trying to keep the barbarians and their demonic dragons from crossing the waters.

The battle raged for hours, no clear victor at first, with both sides deflecting the other's attacks.

Astrid rode on Stormfly, her spikes shot through the air and caught on to the tail of a barbarian Gronckle, causing it to spin out of control, sending the rider in to the water while the dragon kept a trajectory in the opposite direction. Astrid let her guard down for a split moment and was instantly sent flying through the air, off her dragon's back as a ball of fire hit Stormfly, her body flinched forward, Astrid unable to react.

Astrid hurdled through the air and suddenly she was seeing the ocean coming closer and closer.

A rapid tug at her legs and her head narrowly missed the water, her hair grazing it slightly as she lifted her head up and saw Toothless above her, his claws gripping her legs. Toothless swiftly swung his limbs, sending Astrid up above him, before she straightened her body slightly and fell upon Toothless's back, behind Hiccup.

She gripped his side, her head falling on his back.

"Thanks Hiccup," Astrid uttered as she gazed up and began to search for Stormfly. She could not locate her dragon and her grip on Hiccup's sides increased, digging her fingers in to his body in worry. Hiccup felt her concern and turned Toothless around, hastily searching for Stormfly.

Their efforts seemed to be in vein as the longer they searched, the more the other dragon riders were attacked. Hiccup glared up at the sight of his friends and father trying to keep the barbarians occupied.

How have they even mastered riding dragons? They seemed to all be in control, able to command the dragons without as much as a sound. Hiccup became even more nervous.

It has been over six years since the Vikings made peace with the dragons. It was thought that the dragons were the worst threat Berk would ever have faced, but they were dead wrong. The barbarians struck quickly and they attacked without warning. It was all beginning to perplex Hiccup even more, but right now the goal was push the barbarians back across the waters, back to the lands of the east.

Toothless sprung up behind a barbarian group and simultaneously immobilized each man and his dragon, sending the riders plummeting to the waters.

A loud screech vibrated through the occupied area as Thornado blasted his powerful sonic waves, deterring the dragons, confusing everyone in the path of the sound waves.

Toothless became disoriented and in turn Astrid was knocked off his back, falling down in to the ocean once again. Luckily, Stoic saw her in time to get Thornado to react and grab her. Relief fell upon Hiccup's face as he brought his attention to the leader of the barbarians, Karl the Beast.

He was known throughout the east as devour-er of dragons and slayer of man. He left no survivors and his terror reached thousands of miles. If anyone would stop his reign of terror and destruction, it would be Hiccup.

"All right Toothless, this ends today. We hit hard and shoot to kill," Hiccup spoke to Toothless, his eyes filled with rage. Hiccup was always the diplomat, the inventor, the one who solves all the problems with his words, not his dragon. Today, however, he knew there were no words to be spared for that monster. He had to finish him and end this war.

"Let's go bud!" Hiccup shouted and with one quick motion Toothless darted upwards towards their target. Karl spotted the young man heading in his direction and blew a horn tucked beneath his arm. It threw Hiccup off guard for a few moments as the sound seemed to echo across the water, the waves picking up speed.

In the far distance a dark cloud arose from the horizon. It seemed to grow larger and larger each second, but Hiccup could not make out what exactly the dark presence was, until it came close enough to reveal itself.

There were hundreds of barbarian dragon riders flying in their direction, picking up speed with every second. They were doomed. Hiccup's eyes widened in horror as his breathing escalated and he gripped the saddle tightly. This was the end. Even if he can fight off some of those dragons, Toothless would not keep up physically and they were sure to get killed. He thought quickly for anything to save Berk.

His gaze shifted again to Karl and he knew if he killed him now, the war would most likely end.

"Let's end this," He said as Toothless bolted upwards, his speed increasing and his target approaching. The barbarians intercepted the determined Viking but they were caught off guard. They thought he would be at a disadvantage considering it was one small Viking against almost 20 barbarian riders.

They underestimated Hiccup and it cost them their lives. Hiccup quickly grabbed two daggers concealed in his armor and with a fluid motion of his arms hurdled the weapons at two barbarians on either side of him, impaling their foreheads and sending them down in to the watery graves. Toothless accompanied Hiccup with fireballs blasted in front, hitting the dragons and instantly killing the riders.

Karl reacted swiftly as he motioned the other riders to attack and attack hard. One thing they undervalued was the speed of Hiccup's dragon. Night furies are incredibly fast and agile and Toothless was no exception. He twisted, turned and darted past any incoming danger, his goal, get Hiccup to Karl, and end this feud before more lives were lost. At the last second underneath them a dragon collided with Toothless's stomach, ricocheting Hiccup upwards closer to Karl. This was most likely his only chance to strike.

The surprised barbarian did not react quickly and was impaled with a sword, Hiccup twisting it to cause as much damage and blood loss as possible.

The moment of glory ended quickly as gravity sent Hiccup down, Toothless below him, both unable to get to the other.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled reaching out to the dragon but anything he would do was pointless. The dragon was just too far down. The riders from Berk watched in horror as Hiccup fell towards the ocean. They were in no position to help as a horde of barbarians were right behind them.

Stoic was surrounded once more as Thornado screeched and tried to fend them away.

Toothless hit the water first, an enormous surge of water blasting at all ends as he sank deeper beneath the surface.

"No! Toothless!" Hiccup screamed as he stretched his arms out to shoot in to the water like an arrow.

Right before he collided with the water an arrow came straight at Hiccup, impaling his chest, sending his body crashing in to the water on his back, the force nearly tore his shoulder armor completely off.

* * *

The sounds of galloping echoed through the woods as a massive horse dashed between trees, Merida riding on his back with an enormous piece of cloth around her legs.

"Angus hurry!" She spoke loudly as the horse picked up speed, racing to their destination.

A clearing in the woods bordered off by giant boulders was seen in the distance and Angus picked up even more speed. Right at the edge of the rocks, he stopped, Merida jumping off his back and running in to the circle the rocks have shaped.

"Mom!" She screamed looking at a massive black bear a few feet in front of her. She approached the animal swiftly dragging the cloth at her side.

"Mom. I'm here!" She spoke proceeding towards the animal. Before she could walk around the bear it rose to its hind legs, turning to glare at the girl below it.

Merida gasped as she released her grip on the cloth.

"Mor'du…" She uttered under her breath. The bear raised one enormous limb and swung at her, the girl jumping and tumbling towards one of the boulders. She stumbled to her feet and watched as the savage bear darted towards her. The animal leaped to attack and she jumped, rolled to the left, the beast colliding with the boulder, the collision causing the boulder to tremble in its place. She ran again, trying to escape the open area. In the distance she saw another bear, slightly small in stature to Mor'du but its fur as black as night.

"Mom!" Merida screamed running in her direction only to have the bear behind her attempt another swing, this time being successful. Its claws striking Merida on her side, her body like a rag doll was sent flying through the air, her shoulder crashing against the boulder Mor'du had collided with a brief moment ago, falling to the ground, motionless.

The bear in the distance roared, as it leapt in to the clearing and went after the beast, attacking with its front claws and clamping down on the neck, trying to do as much damage as quickly as possible.

Merida lifted her head slightly to gaze upon the image of her mother and Mor'du fighting. She was helpless and in excruciating pain. She began to move her left arm and the bear looked upon the injured and helpless girl and her eyes turned completely black, her rage fueling her actions as her teeth bore deeper in to Mor'du, the blood began to gush out of the beast as he struggled to break free of her hold.

Men came scurrying from all sides of the forest witnessing these two bears fighting each other, blood and fur being torn apart from each of them. The biggest of the men took his sword out when he saw Merida near the boulder, on the ground barely able to move. He became enraged, signaling the men to attack the beasts.

"No!" Merida was able to shout loud enough for the man to hear. "Dad! No! That's mom!" She screamed as he looked at his daughter perplexed.

The smaller bear was able to immobilize Mor'du as she pushed him to the ground, a large thud echoed throughout and the ground trembled, that tremble caused the boulders to move. One after another the boulder's crumbled, falling in any direction.

Merida's father and her mother looked on in horror as the boulder behind Merida came crashing down, the ground filling with dust and grass as the enormous stone crumbled throughout the land, all the boulders leaving a ring around the bear and the men.

* * *

A gush of wind burst through the windows of the castle, a young man glided through welcomed by the Guardians. He made his way towards them, North grinning widely.

"Jack! Glad to see you!" He spoke loudly, his arms rising in the air out of joy. North was accompanied by the Easter Bunny, Sandman and the Tooth fairy.

"Jack!" Tooth uttered smiling as Jack descended towards the group.

"Tooth," He said grinning at her as Baby Tooth appeared from behind Tooth and rushed to Jack's side, circling his head in happiness and remaining by his side. Jack chuckled slightly as he looked back at North.

"North what is going on?" Bunny said as he looked at Jack and gave him a nudge of approval.

North gazed at the other four guardians, stroking his white beard slowly as he looked away for a brief moment.

"It's Kronos," he uttered as Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth had a look of shock across their faces.

"What? Father Kronos? What could _he_ possibly want?" Bunny asked, looking at Sandy who had a perplexed look on his face.

Jack was even more baffled. He had just recently been appointed as Guardian so he only knew the Guardians and Pitch. He did not even realize there would be a vast world of spirits.

"Who is Father Kronos?" Jack asked, gazing at North.

"He is the spirit of time Jack. He governs over time and space," Tooth said.

North walked towards Jack and patted him over the shoulder before walking on further. "He has come see me personally for urgency." North sighed softly.

"What is happening?" Tooth asked; worry beginning to fall upon the Guardians' faces.

"He has told me of great tragedy. Chaos and devastation erupting on the planet, threatening us all," He turned to his control desk and pressed a button, revealing four stop watches in a transparent case. He grabbed all four out of the glass case and turned to face the Guardians.

"He has asked for our assistance. As Tooth clearly stated, Kronos has control over time but has asked for our assistance. He asks we find three spirits that have disappeared from time to retrieve them from their periods and bring them here. Save them from whatever doom reached them."

"What? What do these spirits have to do with this _doom_ Kronos talks about?" Bunny stared at the Guardians, shrugging from confusion.

"He said they can help us. He wants to save them from their own demise," North looked over at Jack. "He has requested that you go Jack. Go back and save them. Bring them back here."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at North with uncertainty.

"I…I don't know…why did he choose me?"

"He believes in you Jack, as do we," North smiled as he put the watches in front of Jack. "These watches are set. Each one to specific time and location and they can only be used once. This last watch brings you back to this era. Keep it around your neck. Once you have entered you will only have 24 hours to find them in each era and bring them back with you. The watches are set for 24 hours after the one before it is broken. After that they are useless so find them and bring them back. You break the watch and it opens the portal and the next watch begins the countdown. You must hurry and bring them back with whatever means necessary. This will help you track them," North gave Jack a white crystal that illuminated in his hand.

"If you are near the spirit it will glow white as it is now," North patted Jack on the back as he made his way towards the Guardians.

Jack did not know what to say. This responsibility was suddenly thrust upon him and he began to doubt he would accomplish this.

"Good luck Jack. Take Baby Tooth with you," Tooth said smiling softly.

"You can do it mate," Bunny uttered. Sandy gave him two thumbs up.

"We wait for you here Jack," North spoke. Jack exhaled in relief as he saw how much trust they had in him. He felt he had their respect, their faith that he will return with the three spirits. He dropped the first watch to the ground and crushed it with his staff, a portal opening right beside him. Shoving the other two watches in his pocket he took one last glance at the group; before he entered the rip followed by Baby Tooth as it immediately disappear behind him.


End file.
